Black Tears of the Sakura
by Vaga-chan
Summary: What if you died and started to live life over, but you didn't know, and then you realized the funniest thing, you're dead because your lover killed you?? but how? and why?


Authors of Collaboration, Vaga and Female Hitokiri Battousai, proudly presents, a romance and tear jerker fic, **_Black tears of the Sakura_**…

Rating: R…

(Fic is based under User)

Vaga comments: wowwie, my first ever fic. I've been a fan and tomodachi of fhb for a good while, I asked her she agreed and now I'm, (my bad), we're writing a fic. The opportunity is simply amazing. Wow, I can't believe it. Please review, it's my first time Ever, so I just want to know you guys like it…

~*******~

The blue moon was high in the cold ebony sky, lights from the buildings and cars of the busy city seem to fad as too lovers, stood in the moonlight milk speaking their love filled symphonies for the next. High in a tall sky-scrapper, two lovers stood bounded in the next arms on a balcony of one of the hundreds of apartments. Royal amethyst poured it's unwavering love out for the angelic blues which giggled and accepted everything he gave… 

"Urh, Kaoru, I'm kinna busy tonight, maybe tomorrow--- we could urh--- go out?" Kenshin added silkily as he touched the innocent woman's cheeks in a slow caress. Her eyes fluttered. His hands were so warm. Sighing under his gentle touch, a small smirk light his handsome features… 

"Sure thing Kenshin, just keep this up… and you'll have me forgiving you forever…" Kaoru smiled…

"I hope so!" Kenshin kissed her head softly, then slowly departed from his fiancée.

Kaoru sighed, Kenshin was such a dear to her. They had known each other all their life, but only after her excursion in the far south, he'd come to his senses and asked her hand in marriage…

Like any perky and excited girl, she accepted because she things would be right…after those so many years…

Her life hadn't been too good, most of her brothers and sisters-- well actually all, were users. She hurt so many years knowing they didn't care for her, but just their mean little selves. She really were a kind woman, just one with too much black burdens. At nights like this, she would think of the moon's shape, instead of a circle, why not a square, or, why was space black instead of green. Or why, why were Kenshin's eyes two extraordinary shades…

Amethyst and a shade of coral amber…

Both hues highlighted what mood he were in, giving his being character…

*Sighs dreamily*

'Finally I would be able to…*Gun shot* erhhh 

Kaoru gasped…

Looking at her chest, she touched the blood in horror, who would do such a thing…

Sliding down the balcony, blood slowly exited her mouth and open chest…

A woman with black hair, burgundy eyes, a tight fitted cat suit unzipped to her stomach, stood posing like a true Carlie's angel. On the side of her, and in the shadows, the truth of what she loved were her greatest fears… 'cat eyes' she knew far too well who they were from. He exitted, showing himself in light…

"K-Kenshin,---h-how?" her breath was fading…

"Shoot her again Kenshin!" Kenshin swallowed hard again, and did as the woman said…

"I-I'm sorry…" Kenshin whispered as a lone tear fell down…

*Gun shot*

*Gasps/Groaning* "H-how could you…and why? W-hy did y-you kill… our son?" Kaoru stopped breathing and fell lifeless to the floor…

"Son?? Kaoru?? KAORU??" Kenshin dropped the gun to the floor…

"Humph!" the woman in black huffed while watching her nails…

Kenshin held Kaoru in his arms, how could he--- just kill her, like that, so dishonorably…?? How??

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME DO SUCH A THING?" Kenshin asked her…

Picking up the gun the woman held her breath, Kenshin pushed the gun to his head.

*Gun shot*

"KENSHIN! KENSHIN!" the woman ran to him. His eyes were becoming heavy. All he saw were double the visions, more hurt… more pain…less light, more darkness…

"Kenshin!" the woman held his head while crying, "w-why?"

"I-I have one wish…" Kenshin spoke lightly, the air in the room was colder and his life slowly threaded into darkness…

"What is it, anything, just please don't leave me" she cried. Those eyes of a fox really tricked him…

"G-Go to hell…" his eyes went blank…

"KENSHIN!!" she screamed seeing his eyes shut and breath halted…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Authors' Notes: Maybe Vaga should take the first part of this. 

****

Vaga-chan Notes: Eeto, Konnichiwa, how was it? I hope it was different. That's what I wanted. I don't like seeing the same sort of draft and scheme for all the fics on Kenshin and Kaoru on ff.net. From my percept why wouldn't Kenshin do this, because ~~~ there's always a reason he has to remain perfect, and it's not right that Kenshin should be like that. He should have more than a good side, a bad, and that's where Battousai I guess came in. Duomo arigatou de gozaru yo for reading minna, I will appreciated it if you felt free to rant/flame/comment or review.

As many would do, please review…

Thank you for your hospitality, and do review…

__

Fhb notes: just make sure and review Vaga, don't smash someone's dreams coz u feel too…

This is her dream to write and hear her reviewers comments, give some love, if not for me, then for her. The new authoress…

Good day

Thank you for your hospitality, and do review…

Vaga-chan's tip: Please review ja, ne…

_____________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
